


138. Free-falling

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [138]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	138. Free-falling

_**Sam Worthington & Ryan Kwanten: Free-falling**_  
[took place the morning after [Sam surprised Ryan](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/17344.html) by sweeping him away; backdated to November 26, 2011]

Sam springs out of bed the moment their alarm goes off, checking out the window for rain and the weather channel for the forecast. "They've downgraded it to only a twenty-percent chance of rain," he announces to Ryan, climbing on top of his lover and kissing him all over. "You want the shower first or should I go?" If they both do, they'll never get out of here on schedule.

"Hmm?" Ryan isn't used to Sam being so bouncy before dawn, and certainly not before coffee. He blinks his eyes, trying to focus. "Um. Okay," he murmurs, sliding his hands over Sam's ass and grinding his morning wood up against him. Shower? Now? Yeah, right.

"Uh uh. None of that. We have a schedule to keep." Sam pulls away, his cock fucking hating him for it. "I'll go first," he says, disappearing into the bathroom, the door locked behind him.

"...What?" Ryan stares at the closed bathroom door. Baffled. Because, yeah, there are schedules. But... Sam's turning down sex? Shaking his head, Ryan digs out from under the covers and goes to get his clothing ready.

"Your turn," Sam announces when he comes back out ten minutes later. There's a towel wrapped around his hips, his half-hard cock still tenting it, but he doesn't care. The guy told him if they were even ten minutes late they'd be shit out of luck and he's taking him at his word. "I'm gonna get dressed, make some coffee."

Ryan raises an eyebrow, watching him. "You sure you don't want me to take care of that for you?" he asks, his gaze tracing the outline of Sam's cock through the damp towel.

Sam grins. "Shower first," he says, pointing towards the bathroom. "If we've still got time, you can."

"Okay," Ryan says, giving in with a sigh. He's not _really_ disappointed. Because he knows that Sam must have something really special planned for him, and that takes a bit of the sting out of him not getting to suck his lover off before breakfast.

When he emerges from the steamy bathroom the scent of coffee is rich and fresh on the air. "I love you," he murmurs, throwing his arms around Sam's neck. "Have I mentioned I love you?" He doesn't even drink coffee all that often. But it still smells awesome.

"Nah, I don't think you have," Sam teases, grinning, kissing Ryan on the mouth. "I love you too. Now get dressed. You can give me your mouth later." He sits down on the end of the bed and laces up his boots, pulling on a dark green hoodie over his black t-shirt and crisp dark jeans.

"You're such a fucking tease," Ryan grumbles playfully. His blue jeans are a well-loved beat to hell pair, and he grins as he crouches down to lace up his own hiking boots. Because if Sam said they'll need them? Then this is pretty much guaranteed to rock, whatever it turns out to be. A faded surf shirt with a hoodie zipped on top, and then Ryan gathers up their jackets, too. Just in case. "I'm ready."

"Good." Sam kisses Ryan firmly on the mouth and shoves his wallet in his back pocket. "Oh, god, I smell bacon," he says, stomach rumbling the moment they step outside the room.

Ryan laughs and follows Sam. "If only I'd known this when I first met you," he teases, taking advantage of their situation and hooking his fingers into Sam's belt as a host leads them through the dining room to a table. "Here I was trying to impress you with my sexual prowess and my bendy-ness, not realizing that the way to your heart truly is through your stomach."

"It's taken you until now to figure that one out?" Sam teases, ordering the full breakfast, eggs over hard with rye toast, and freshly-squeezed o.j.

"Yep, no more daring erotic feats for you," Ryan laughs, handing his menu over to their waiter after ordering an omelette and potatoes for himself. "Just meat, and lots of it."

"That's no fair," Sam says, pretending to pout. "There's got to be dessert and meat's _not_ dessert."

"Right, right. Maybe I'll invent a chocolate-covered sausage," Ryan muses, then grins.

Sam kicks Ryan under the table. "Brat." His eyes sparkling.

Nervous about eating too much when faced with unknown adventures, Ryan mostly picks at his breakfast. "So, are you driving us... wherever, this morning?" he asks, settling back with the last of his jasmine tea.

Sam nods, popping the last slice of bacon into his mouth and polishing off his juice. "Yeah, it's about a thirty minute drive but we're fucked if we're late so I'm trying to give us an extra fifteen," he says with a quick glance at his watch.

"Fucked if we're late? What is this, the world doesn't stop for Sam Worthington?" Ryan teases, his mind grasping at clues.

"Not with this apparently," Sam says with a grin, sitting forward and nodding at Ryan's plate. "You good?"

"Yeah." Ryan nods and sets his cup down. "I'm ready to meet my destiny." And okay, he's dying of curiosity. "So, I figure if we have to be there at a certain time, then that means it's some kind of trip and they'll leave without us." He gestures towards the nearby picture window and the river beyond. "Cruise on the Hudson?"

Sam snorts. "Really? You think I'd take you on a cruise for your birthday?" He stands, tucking a tip under his coffee cup and heads towards the front, grinning over his shoulder at Ryan.

"Um. I don't know." Ryan shrugs, grabbing their jackets and following. "Maybe you're going to show off how you've learned to sail, in all your copious spare time? Of course, then we'd be on our own schedule..." They step out into the sunshine and head around to the back of the building where the Porsche is parked. "Hey, what do I get if I guess right?"

"What do you want?" Sam asks, getting in the car.

"Um." Ryan's brow furrows and he buckles his seatbelt. "I... don't know. I just had to ask," he confesses with a sheepish grin. "You know how it is."

"Well, you have twenty minutes to guess and if you guess right, I'll suck you off somewhere on the way back," Sam says, backing out of the parking space.

"Wow. I wasn't serious... okay, now I'm totally serious." Ryan eyes Sam, his cock swelling full already. "Hey, um," he says softly, his words uncharacteristically hesitant. "Remember... remember that thing you said? You know, while Dan was tattooing me?" Because that's specific, right.

"That I'd let you fist me?" Sam asks, winding his way around the haphazardly parked cars and pulling out onto the main road.

Ryan blinks. "You are so good."

"At what?" Sam asks, looking a little confused.

"At... that you knew exactly what I was talking about," Ryan explains, and laughs. "You always know what I want."

"I'm just good at remembering the promises I make," Sam says with a soft chuckle. "What about it?"

"Well, um." Ryan reaches out but then remembers himself and falters, laying his hand on Sam's seatback instead. "You said we might have to work up to that. And I think you're right, I mean, I've never put more than three fingers in you before." Fuck, this might be a really bad conversation to be having in the car, on their way to someplace other people will be present. _Too late_. "And, so, I mean. I'd really like that."

"This weekend?" Sam says, glancing over at Ryan, his mind still half on the directions he'd memorized so as not to give the surprise away.

"No, it doesn't have to be this weekend," Ryan says, not wanting to push; and definitely not wanting to interfere with whatever Sam's got going on for them. "But, I just. I've been thinking about it, that's all." He bites his bottom lip. "Have you been thinking about it?"

Sam nods. "Yeah. Although maybe not as much as you have," he says, deciding on honesty as the best policy. "With work and all." But he smiles across at Ryan. "What have you been thinking about? What I said? Working up to it?"

"No, not that part," Ryan confesses, a bit sheepishly. "I've been thinking about being inside you. What it's going to feel like to have you stretch around me, close up on my wrist. Maybe," he licks his lips, a little breathless. "Maybe sucking you off while you've got my fist inside you. Making you come that way."

Fuck. Sam shifts, trying to keep his attention on the road. "I thought you were gonna guess what we're doing today?"

Distracted, Ryan shakes his head and forces himself to look out the window at the passing New York countryside; it offers him pretty much zero clues. "Um. We're going on a scientific expedition in search of Bigfoot? Because it's virgin season?" He's probably mixing up his myths, but his mind is pretty firmly settled on Sam's ass right now.

"Shouldn't we have brought a virgin then? Something to lure him out?" Sam grins, glancing over at Ryan's hands. Christ.

"Crap. Where do you even find a virgin these days?" Ryan mutters. "We'll have to come up with some other kind of bait. Like, if I were a mysterious lonely social outcast, what would make me come out of hiding?" He raises an eyebrow and tries to tamp back a sly smile. "I mean, aside from the beckoning pleasures of your ass."

"You're _not_ giving Bigfoot my ass," Sam says with a laugh. "Fucking red on that."

Ryan snickers. "Would that count as bestiality?" he wonders, playing with the fine hairs at Sam's nape. "Or are you just against the idea of being on your knees for a guy who's eight feet tall? You know, on principle?"

"Given the size of his feet," Sam says. "I don't even want to _see_ his cock, much less have it up my ass." He turns down a side road, grateful Ryan doesn't seem to be paying any attention to the signs. "And that there was your twenty minutes."

"That-- what?" Ryan asks, completely distracted. He looks around but it still all pretty much looks the same to him: woody country opening up occasionally into meadows and dotted by farms. "Shit."

Sam laughs. "No blowjobs for you," he teases.

"Damn it." Ryan tries to pout, but really, it's pretty much impossible right now. He's too excited. "We're... going to make our own slasher film?" he asks, squinting into the distance and trying to see if that really is a spooky old broken-down cabin in the woods, or if it just looks like one. "Although really this would be creepier at night." The road seems to be opening up a bit now, though.

"Nope." Sam grins. "You should be able get a pretty good idea soon."

Distracted by a sudden noise, Ryan looks out the window and grins as a small aircraft peels out into the sky over their heads. Then they round a bend and the air field comes into view. His eyes widen and he looks at Sam in excitement. "We're getting flying lessons?"

"Close." Sam nods at a sign ahead of them. _Hudson Skydiving_.

Ryan's jaw drops. "No. Fucking. Way." It's all he can do to keep from grabbing Sam and shaking him while he drives. "We're jumping out of a plane today?" His voice is way too loud for the small confines of the car, but fuck!

Sam nods again. "With an instructor," he clarifies, "so tandem, but yeah." Grinning at Ryan's excitement.

"Oh, my god. Oh my god!" Ryan is so damn thrilled he can barely restrain himself. "What... what do we do if it turns out to be better than sex?" he asks, and right now he's only half-teasing.

That gets a raised eyebrow. " _Nothing's_ better than sex," Sam declares.

"Yeah, you'd better hope." Ryan shoots his lover a grin and climbs out of the Porsche, avidly taking in the details of aircraft, jumpsuits, parachutes being folded on the green lawn.

"Brat," Sam grins again, shaking his head and heading for the office. "Come on. We have a movie and paperwork to deal with first before we get to the fun stuff."

Ryan sighs and follows, hands stuffed into his pockets. "All right." God, he's actually going to have to sit still? This is better than Christmas morning, how is he going to manage? He smiles at the woman behind the desk and goes to sit down where she points, but he's already eyeing the clipboards waiting with their thick stacks of legal waivers and paperwork. "This might be worse than Citadel," he mutters to his lover. "I mean, there you don't _have_ to watch instructional videos."

"It might be more fun if you had to," Sam grins, eyeing the others slowly joining them. He's got a baseball cap on, pulled down low, but at some point he's going to have to take it off. Can only hope the crowd's not too big today. Maybe the less than stellar weather forecast will have put some people off.

"But there are certain things I already know how to do..." Ryan picks up a short booklet explaining how each guest must learn how to fold his or her own parachute, under supervision of the tandem instructor. "Wow."

"Like what?" Sam asks, not sure whether Ryan means at Citadel or here.

Ryan raises an eyebrow, uncertain whether Sam is teasing him or not. "Do you think they really have a video on how to prep yourself?" he murmurs. "I mean, I can learn that on xtube."

Sam laughs. "Maybe there was a self-fisting how-to that would have been helpful," he says, careful to keep his voice down, his words between the two of them.

Grinning, Ryan shrugs. "To ease me past those bumpy spots?" He nudges Sam's shoulder. "I did okay. In the end."

"You did brilliantly," Sam says, nudging back before he sits up straight, their instructor coming into the room. He says a few words about the video they're going to see, tells them it runs about twenty minutes and then leaves again.

"See? Even he doesn't want to watch the movie," Ryan whispers, but he's totally kidding, a grin of pure excitement peeking through. And okay, it is really cool to watch a video of an actual tandem jump like the ones they'll be doing today; not to mention that it's reassuring to learn that there's a back-up parachute in addition to the main parachute. "Are we getting video?" he whispers to Sam as the instructional movie ends.

Sam nods. "Yeah. You okay with that?"

Ryan looks at him like Sam must be joking. "Are you kidding me? _Yes_." God, it will be so amazing to be able to watch footage of their jumps. He reaches out to link his fingers with Sam's but remembers himself just in time, quickly fisting his hand on his thigh and looking attentive as a woman begins passing around the paperwork for them to fill out.

"Good." Sam grins, watching Ryan, unable to tear his eyes away from his lover until there's paperwork in his lap and he doesn't have any choice. Christ. He's going to give them away at some point if he's not careful.

After about five minutes of signing his litigation rights away, Ryan's ready to make a joke about how cramped his hand is. But then he thinks about how Sam's hand is probably even more sore, after last night, and he can only grin. Getting to his feet, he hands his clipboard to one of the employees.

"Want to finish mine for me?" Sam jokes, still busy writing although he's almost done.

"Sure. Next step, autographing your head shots for you," Ryan teases. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Nope. Never. And I know you haven't which is why we're here," Sam says, handing his clipboard over and smiling at the employee. "It's my mate's birthday next week. He's a real adrenaline junkie."

Ryan grins and shrugs, then laughs when the woman tells them that Ryan's in good company here. They wait as the rest of the assembled customers finish their paperwork, and then it's time for finding jumpsuits that fit. Putting on the suit just makes the whole thing even better, more real, and Ryan wonders if this is what costumes do for Sam at work.

The rest of the ground training mostly involves going through the various steps that they saw in the video. Proper body position, hand signals, how to fly the parachute to the target. At the point that Sam gets asked to remove his baseball cap, a few murmurs carry through the crowd and Sam just nods and carries on. It would have been a lot easier if he'd been able to arrange for a private session but at the point he'd booked, they already had a number of people signed up and he wasn't about to screw them over by having the owners cancel.

Ryan stiffens, tension surging through his body in an instant. He can't help it; he's just so damn protective of Sam, even when there's really nothing to protect Sam _from_. But aside from a few whispers and furtive looks, for the moment it seems that no one's going to have a problem reaction.

With a few more instructions, they're herded out onto the tarmac. There's twenty-two skydivers and an equal number of instructors divided between the two planes and Sam's paired off with a young brawny twenty-something named Darren while Ryan gets the equally gorgeous and built Zack. Christ. Sam can't help wondering if there's a rule against getting hard as hell with one of these strapped to your back. He shakes both men's hands and grins at Ryan.

 _Crap_. Ryan grins back but his eyes widen just a little. Well, hell -- he's going to wind up with an adrenaline hard-on anyway, and he seriously doubts he'll be the only one. They climb into the plane and he nods as one of the instructors gives them all a quick orientation to the aircraft, then listens carefully as Zack reminds him about the harness and lateral straps which he'll use to bind them together once they get airborne.

Darren's quick to remind Sam about the steps they'll take once they're in the air as well but beyond that, all he wants to talk about is _Avatar_ and _The Debt_ and _Wrath of the Titans_. He's seen _Macbeth_ too and it was really cool, way better than when he took it in high school. Sam glances over at Ryan, hoping he's having a good time.

"Seriously? That's really Sam Motherfucking Worthington?" Zack whispers, glancing over his shoulder again before returning his attention to Ryan. Then he laughs, but at least he tries to keep it quiet. "Darren must be freaking out! I heard him months ago talking about going to Comic-Con dressed as a Na'vi."

 _Oh, boy,_ Ryan thinks, shooting Sam a surreptitious glance -- checking to see if his lover's okay.

Flashing Ryan a quick smile, Sam turns his attentions back to Darren, filling him on _Man on a Ledge_ and _Thunder Run_ and his plan to hopefully take another small break before heading back into _Avatar 2_. It turns out Darren's a genuine fan, seriously into film, and it's not as much of a chore to talk to him as Sam has first expected. Still, he's grateful when they take off and he can sit back and simply enjoy the climb.

The ascent is loud, the engines rumbling and the propellers whipping through the air just outside of where they're cramped on the long metal benches running the length of the plane. Even so, the excited chatter among the passengers is even noisier, although it can be pretty difficult to decipher. Regardless, everyone looks pretty happy. Definitely excited.

Ryan looks up with a grin when Zack taps him on the shoulder and explains that it's time to get their lateral bindings set. He goes to his knees on the deck and lets Zack take over, tightening straps and checking that everything's secure. Then they sort of crab-walk their way back mostly upright, lining up for their jump. Ryan nods at the running commentary of instructions, and checks his altimeter.

Sam and Darren are right behind Ryan and Zack but Sam can't hear a damn thing and for a moment he thinks about doing this again, and again, just so he and Ryan can fucking do it together. But of course he hasn't even done it once yet. Might not want to get ahead of himself.

"You okay?" Darren yells in his ear, checking in.

Sam gives him a big thumbs-up.

Finally the moment they've been waiting for arrives: the head instructor announces that they've reached their jump altitude. He carefully slides open the door and secures it, the wind rushing in and whipping at his jumpsuit. "Line up!"

Ryan gives Zack a grin over his shoulder, then looks past him to find Sam. _I love you_ he thinks, but doesn't even dare mouth the words. He's pretty sure the message is in his eyes, though.

Sam gives Ryan a nod, eyes sparkling, so fucking happy to be doing this for his lover.

"Watch your head," Zach yells in Ryan's ear, putting a hand on the top of his head to remind him as they make their way to the door. It's breath-taking to look out of the plane and see the dizzying blur of the ground 4000 meters below them. "Ready?" Zach yells, and Ryan gives him a thumbs-up. And that's it. In seconds they're fucking flying, dropping out of the plane and arching against the wind currents, Ryan letting out a whoop of sheer exhilaration.

There's a moment when, seeing Ryan go out that door, Sam almost balks at following him, but Darren urges him along and the next thing he knows they're out and fuck, _flying_. And it's fucking brilliant.

There is no dignity in this. No, Ryan is geeking the hell out. And his own personal videographer is just a couple meters away, recording it all for posterity. But he is fucking having the time of his life.

Even with the wind whipping the hell out of them, Sam can still hear Ryan yelling and he laughs, shaking his head at the guy taking video. Knowing he'll tease the hell out of his lover later.

For long moments they're in freefall, the wind buffeting them so hard it works against the gravity and creates a feeling of weightlessness. It's a dream come true, way better even than bungee-jumping, and Ryan can't believe he's gone his whole life without doing this. Until today.

Zach taps him on his shoulder in reminder, and he nods and does a practice reach for the ripcord, then checks his altimeter again. Just a few seconds more before they deploy the parachute.

It's incredible. Absolutely fucking brilliant. And for roughly ninety seconds, Sam forgets about everything around him except the feeling of being so fucking high, with absolutely everything below him.

6300 feet. 6100 feet. 6000 feet, and Ryan pulls the ripcord. Instantly he and Zack are jerked back as the parachute deploys, the sudden deceleration in the neighbourhood of 3G until their descent slows to a consistent rate. Zack's hand guides his to the handle and Ryan laughs at how sensitive the steering is, playing with turning them this way and that until Zack points out the drop zone and it's time to get serious again.

Sam sees Ryan's parachute deploy and glances at his own altimeter, pulling his ripcord mere seconds later. He's not quite as keen to experiment with the steering, an edge of fear still lining his excitement. Christ.

It's certainly not as graceful a landing as Zack would make on his own. But Ryan stumbles and laughs when they hit the ground, then manages to hold still just long enough for Zack to undo his tandem harness. He's still dizzy with the jump and the descent when he slings his arms around Zack's neck, hugging him for a second.

Darren and Sam land a moment later, Sam only just managing to land on his feet instead of his ass. He raises an eyebrow at Ryan hugging Zack and decides to go for a good firm handshake with Darren. "Thanks, mate, that was brilliant," he says with a wide easy grin, his legs still shaking.

Of course in the next second Ryan is tackling him, total exuberance taking over. He doesn't pin Sam down and dry-hump him like he's dying to, of course, but lets his lover up from the grass a second later. There's no wiping the smile from his face though.

"I take it you enjoyed that," Sam teases, eyes sparkling, too fucking aware of all the eyes on them to kiss the hell out of Ryan like he wants to, but someday he will, everyone else and his career be damned.

"Oh, that was fucking _awesome_ ," Ryan exclaims, giving Sam a hand up. "Can we go again?" He looks around at Darren. "Is this like Disneyland, when you can just run back into the line as soon as you come off the ride?"

Darren laughs. "Unfortunately not. But I can see if we still have any spots with one of the later groups if you want? Since I know you're just here for the day and filming in New York and all that."

Ryan looks at Sam, hope shining in his eyes. "Can we?" he asks tentatively. "Or do you need to get back to the city tonight?" He's got no idea whether Sam's got other plans for them, and he doesn't want his lover to feel like he's just trapped him into something.

 _Fuck._ Sam rubs a hand over the back of his neck. Like he needs to jump from a fucking plane _again_. "Nah, I'm good," he says. "Go ahead and check for us," he tells Darren.

Biting his lip, Ryan watches Darren walk away. "Are you sure?" he whispers to Sam. "I mean, I'm totally okay if we don't. And I don't want to mess up any other plans you might have made."

"I don't have any other plans," Sam says with a smile. "This is it. Bed and breakfast, skydiving, maybe check out a few of the towns around here or do some hiking but those were just ideas. Nothing except this was set in stone."

"Yeah?" Ryan drags a hand through his hair which he's sure must look absolutely insane by now. "Maybe... see, going up again would be awesome," he tells his lover, watching Sam's eyes. "I've got a wicked adrenaline hard-on right now, and it could totally go for another jump..." He grins. "But I bet you've got way better uses for it."

Christ. "I'm sure I do," Sam says, ready to elaborate when Darren comes back to them.

"The boss says we can fit you into the 2 pm course if you want to go grab some lunch or whatever and come back," he tells them.

"Aw, thanks, man," Ryan says, reaching out to shake Darren's hand. "But I think actually we're going to give it a miss today, and come back for more next time. You have all been completely awesome, thank you."

"You sure?" Sam asks him quietly on the ride back to the main building. "We can always go grab some lunch like they said and come back."

Eyebrow raised, Ryan turns to pin Sam with a look. "Trying to renege already?" he whispers. "Too worn out to follow through?"

"Fucking brat," Sam murmurs, the twinkle in his eye giving him away. "I'll show you how worn out I am."  



End file.
